


i rather think what i’m wearing now is the disguise

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Enola Holmes, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Enola Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: set when tewkesbury is in enola’s lodgings.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	i rather think what i’m wearing now is the disguise

Tewkesbury was looking directly at Enola’s undergarments, hanging to dry. next to them were a pare of breeches. she moved to cover them.  
“there’s only one bed, i’m afraid you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“you needn’t cover those, i’ve seen you in breeches before.”

“very funny.“

“really, you shouldn’t worry about keeping disguises like that.”

she turned to face him. “i rather think what i’m wearing now is the disguise. “

“i did say you looked better in breeches.”

“and you’re right.”

“you are an odd girl, Enola,” Tewkesbury jibed.

“well, i’m certainly odd.”

“so you are not a girl?”

“that would be the implication.” Enola continued to pack away her laundry, leaving the conversation to hang.

“then... what does that make me?”

“a nincompoop.” she quipped.

“Enola. i mean to say... what if i was... so inclined... to be... attracted to you?”

“then you are an annoyance, _and_ a nincompoop. would you like a cup of tea?” she turned back to him with a saccharine smile, skirts swooshing below her.

“Enola, did you hear what i said?”

“yes,” she sat next to him on the bed, “i heard perfectly well.” with that, she leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed her back, and all was well for a moment with Enola Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> i smashed this out right after watching the movie because i got strong nonbinary vibes from enola. and so this work was born.


End file.
